Olive
Olive (オリーブ, Orību) is a fierce pirate captain who was captured and sent to Impel Down. She seduced Hannyabal and attempted to escape, but was thwarted by Magellan and locked away. She appeared exclusively in the anime, briefly in Hannyabal's flashback. She had a bounty of 50,000,000 berries, meaning she was presumably sentenced to Level 3. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yuka Shioyama (Japanese) Olive is a tall and well-dressed slim female, appearing as that of a wealthy and successful pirate. She dresses in an unbuttoned orange shirt, revealing the cleavage of her large breasts, with her hips being equally wide in proportion, maintaining a marked ideal hourglass figure. She has a large belt secured around her waist, a blue jean bikini bottom, beaded necklaces around her neck and hips, pink frilled boots. She also wears a pink captain's jacket (with a large white frill over the neck and shoulder areas) over all of it, and golden small spherical earrings. On her head she wears a pink bicorne with a big pink feather on top and a golden hoop on the front of it, which has her long olive colored hair coming out from under it and reaching to her neck, with two tufts tied in pigtails. Her eyes are olive in color as well. When she knocked out Hannyabal, she stole his uniform, which was a perfect fit, giving her an appearance similar to Domino's. However, this was short-lived, as almost immediately she was apprehended by Magellan and she was then seen garbed in a standard-issue inmate Impel Down attire. Gallery Personality She is cunning and strong, using her looks to charm and seduce those around her, to get what she wants. She holds contempt over men on how easily they are tricked. Her eyes have shown to glow a vivid red whenever she feels or is about to do something particularly malevolent. Relationships Friends/Allies *her crew Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Impel Down **Magellan **Hannyabal Abilities and Powers Olive is apparently a strong female pirate whose infamy was enough for her to gain a bounty of 50,000,000 berries. Much like Nami, she uses her feminine wiles to catch male foes off-guard, and has shown to be physically powerful enough to lift a large mallet over her shoulders that she used to bash Hannyabal over the head. History Past Olive appeared in a flashback of Hannyabal thinking back 20 years ago when he first joined. She was the first prisoner he dealt with and she successfully had the new jailer lower his guard, knocked him out and stole his clothes so she could escape. Unfortunately for her, almost right after she donned the uniform and remarked on Hannyabal's naïveté, she was caught by then-Chief-Warden Magellan, who appeared behind her. Olive was then taken into custody by two guards, while she struggled pointlessly. Synopsis Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Anime-Only Characters